A Mother's Love
by LisaRosa
Summary: As Harry lays in a hospital bed in St. Mongos, Molly watches over him, as well as someone else.


A Mother's Love

By LisaRosa

Molly Weasley kept vigil next to her son . . . her honorary son, Harry Potter. The hospital halls outside the room were silent except for the occasional nurse walking by. In the room, she watched as Harry lay on the bed, still as death. Molly knew she should have insisted that Harry remain with them rather than go to Godric's Hollow or to number 12 Grimauld Place, that wretched house of the Blacks'. That was where they had found him, Ron and Hermione, all passed out in the drawing room, blood covering Harry's face and chest. Molly had screamed while Lupin and Moody rushed toward the boy, hoping and praying that Harry was still alive. Her prayers had been answered and then some when Hermione and Ron had finally regained consciousness. The three had not been attacked. . . or at least not in the way the Order had suspected. Something. . . a dark magical object according to her son, Ron, had come to life, trying to kill them all, but especially Harry when the boy had stepped in front of his friends to protect them.

Shaking her head, Molly stood slowly and quietly walking toward the window. She gazed out of the glass for a moment before turning back to injured young man in the bed. "Oh, Harry, why do you feel you need to do this alone?" she whispered softly so as not to wake him. Even though Harry had finally regain consciousness the day before, the pain was unbearable. The healer had prescribed a pain killer potion every few hours in order for Harry to rest and sleep. Shaking her head again, she sat back down in the chair next to the bed, reaching up to gently brush Harry's fringe from his eyes.

"Molly. . .?" inquired a soft female voice.

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin, and quickly turned toward the door. There was no one there. Thinking that it was just her tired mind playing tricks on her, she went back to watching over Harry.

"Molly, please. . ." This time Mrs. Weasley glanced into the shadows of the nearly darkened room. She felt her heart nearly pound out of her chest when a wispy figure in the corner started to form and take on the shape of a young, beautiful woman only a few feet in front of her. Long dark red hair fell to the waist of her jeans, a dark green jumper accentuating her green eyes. In almost an instant, Molly knew who this woman was and why she was there.

"Lily, please, you can't take him," she said in a choked voice, her hands coming up to cover her mouth lest she scream. The young woman seemed to float closer to her and Harry.

"I'm not here to take Harry, Molly," the ghost said in an otherworldly voice. "Just to thank you."

"Thank me for what, dear?" Molly's heart began to beat a little more slowly as she realized that the ghost was not there to take her 'son'.

"For being a mother for my son when I could not." Lily moved closer to Harry, reaching out a ghostly hand to touch his cheek. The boy turned his head toward the touch but did not wake.

"No thanks are needed," Molly moved closer to Harry as well, laying a hand on the boy's arm. "He's a lovely boy. He's made us all so proud."

"We've watched him, James and I," Lily said after a moment of silence. "We're so proud of him as well, but fearful. He takes too many risks."

"Too much like his father?" Molly asked in an amused smile.

"Yes, too much like his father," Lily laughed softly, but it faded quickly. "As much as we love him, he can't come to us yet. Harry needs to live his life."

"He may have no choice in the matter," said Molly, sighing sadly. "Voldemort is gaining strength, and I fear. . ." she stopped speaking as tears filled her eyes.

"Harry knows how to defeat him, but he can't do it alone." Lily bent down and placed a whisper of a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I love you, baby."

Tears fell down Molly's cheek when she heard Harry's whimper of pain as he tried to reach out in his dreams.

"Please take care of him," Lily begged as her form began to fade. "Please. . ." She faded out of sight.

Collapsing into the chair by the bed, Molly silently sobbed into her hands for the young woman who had been ripped from her son. She knew that a mother would do anything for her child, including coming back from the dead to make sure her child was cared for by someone who would consider him her own. A child did not have to be of her body for Molly to love them. All children deserved love, especially Harry. Molly wiped the tears from eyes then reached out to hold Harry's hand. Standing, she kissed the same spot on Harry's forehead that his mother had, sealing her promise to take care of this special child.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: I am an aunt to two nieces and two nephews as well as three great nieces and two great nephews, all of whom mean the world to me. I never had children and don't expect to have any in the future, but these children will always be like my own. I've looked after all of them at one time or another and love them despite the mistakes they have made. The plot for this story came to me in the middle of the night as I sat up worrying about one of them, praying that they were okay and knew that I loved them. It's very short but sweet. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
